Kadian
Kadians are a human-descended species who's genetic differences almost give them near-human status. They have a higher rate of force sensitivity, but it manifests differently in them. It gives them a greater sense of awareness around them and are more empathetic to the feelings of others around them. In stronger cases a Kadian will develop psychic abilities, much like the Anari of Thesstria. Their skin tone is typically darker as a whole then other human populations, having a lighter tone of skin is considered exotic. Hair and eye color can range the same colors as typical humans. But the common is silvery white hair and yellow eyes. History Colonists The Kadian people were colonists since before the Republic went galactic. How they came to be so far in the outer rim was a series of unfortunate events. The colony ship's travel route was disrupted by a unforeseen supernova, which also affected the humans on-board, causing mutations despite them being frozen in carbonite. In fact it was because they were frozen that "controlled" the mutation and kept it from killing every on on-board, though some still died. The ship's computers were unable to correct it course and instead searched for a new world for the humans to colonies. It would take almost four times as long to reach a life sustaining world then it would have if the ship managed to stay on course. When it did find life sustaining worlds it found two, both the fourth and third planets in the later named Kadian system. The ship would set down on the moon of the fourth planet, its low gravity allowing the near wreck to land without incident. There the ship would soon be forgotten as the colonists would disembark and travel down to the planet on smaller craft. This bit of information has only been recently recovered with the rediscovery of the remains of the Colony ship. The Fourth Planet The colonists built a great city and were prospering, but the discovery of the mutation cased a rapid climb is concerns and segregation. This would eventually cause a war that ruined the planet and nearly killed off all the colonists. The remaining people made the long trip to the third planet, what would later be known as Kadian. Besides the ships that brought them to the planet they had very little to work with, and soon regressed to a primitive state. Kadian After a long and painful regression, forgetting where they came from and how, the Kadian people slowly but surly started to advance again, developing into several nations across the planet. Like the history of many other species, wars of ideals were fought over their developmental process. Though brutal they never brought them selves so close to extinction as they once did on the fourth planet. The worst of these wars were fought when they first started moving out into space, colonizing gigantic space colonies. radicals seeking equal representation in the Federation, and were denied, would go to war on several occasions, often with the Federation winning though superior numbers and equipment. The most devastating attacks ever made on the Federation were known as Colony drops, where as the name implys a colony was taken out from its stable orbit and tactically dropped on the planet, often targeting the Capital City of the Federation at the time. But nothing would change till the CIS invaded. CIS Invasion A CIS task force, the very same one that attacked the Balarians and left them to die, found the Kadian system and launched an all out attack on the ill prepared and technologically inferior Kadian people. The war was hard and fast, with many sacrifices made and far to many dead heros. But in the end the CIS forces were defeated, with very few being able to retreat. While this conflict would unite the Kadian people to a single cause, these events would yet lead to one more war. Unification War While few battles were fought during this war, they were certainly some of the bloodiest battle between the Kadian people. While there were many faction with different opinions on how to deal with outside threats, it would soon come down to two. That of the Zion, who wished take the battle to the enemy first and largely wanted to dominate the galaxy, and that of the Enix, who were a group of ex-federation reps who simply wanted a united Kadian the fend off any future invasions. During this war Zion claimed to represent the Space colonies, but never once lifted a finger to help any rebuilding or relief efforts. They only cared to gain control over all of Kadian, and were even known to attack and even destroy the very space colonies they claimed to protect. Enix gained huge support by numerous neutral factions and the remnants of the old Federation when they came to the aid of Adrev Shorapka when Zion attacked them and successfully beat them back. Adrev Shorapka was one of the very few people who ignored the political upheaval and worked souly on designing a defense against further invasions. The advance technology he and his teams came up with is what brought the war to their door step. Zion wanted the technology for themselves to win the Unification war and go on to dominate the galaxy. With this new support, Enix would soon utterly defeat Zion. Enix would then split up to form the Kadian Federation and the System Alliance. And for the first time in a long time the Kadian people found peace in their home system.